Hide and Seek
by SweetSound
Summary: When Jazz dies at the tender age of five when Danny is only a baby. One can only imagine how fate brings them back together again.
1. Chapter 1

Hide and Seek

Ch.1

"Jack, we can't stay here for long," Maddie said quietly, in her arms was there month old son Daniel.

"Jus-just let me say my goodbyes then," Jack said through clenched teeth.

He was staring at the marble headstone they picked out for their five year old daughter Jasmine. She was so young and the cancer was so aggressive; and she was just starting kindergarten. They thought that by catching the luekemia in it's early stage would've helped increased her chances for survival. Unfortunately the Doctor's prognosis told them the grim outlook for their child's life expectancy.

Less than six months to live, six months, it was less than six, Jack wasn't sure anymore or if it was mind that was blocking this memory. After the bone marrow biospy the symptoms became severe and then one thing led to another. The hospital visits replaying inside his head and there were just so many fleeting memories, all of them scarce and yet so sacred. His daughter, his little angel was buried six feet underneath the ground, no, he wished it wasn't true and here he was forced to accept the finalty of death.

Death treated everyone equally the Grim Reaper must have thought it fair to take Jasmine perhaps as some form of retribution. An action he could not even explain that created this situation to happen? No, it was illogical train of thought, he was a good father, he took good care of his daughter to let this happen. She was innocent, she didn't deserve the grave, this was happening all so suddenly.

"Mads," Jack choked out a sob, he grabbed his wife's hand, he needed to steady himself, he felt dizzy.

Maddie wouldn't have drug her husband home so soon if Danny wasn't in need of feeding. As Daniel cried his shrill screams were carried with the howling supernatural winds that suddenly breezed past them.

"Goodbye, Jazz," Jack whispered, before leaving the cemetary.

* * *

Ghost Writer's Library

"A child, Clockwork," Ghost Writer rose a questionable eyebrow. "if you are capable of knowing the future how are you aware I'm not going to say no?" it was tempting to say the least, could he dodge this responsibility?

Despite this wasn't his first interaction with the guardian of time he wasn't interested in what he had to tell him. The child who rested in Clockwork's arms as he introduced Ghost Writer to as Jasmine Fenton was shivering furiously and unconscious.

"What's wrong with her," Ghost Writer asked.

"Jasmine," Clockwork recorrected. "her body and core are only stabilizing itself," he explained. "her death was swift. I found her only a few days ago floating in this void."

There was a brief pause. "I guess I'll oblige the request." Ghost Writer said gruffly. "it's not like I have anything better to do with my afterlife then raise a child."

Clockwork smiled. "she'll make you proud." he assured.

Ghost Writer begrudgingly accepted Jasmine muttering a string of curse words under his breath. The reclusive writer never saw himself as a caretaker nor much of a father or father figure.

Whatever potential Clockwork saw in him he hoped he'd be able to live up to this expectation.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

On the same day of the funeral Vlad had come to visit his old friends from college; sooner than he ever expected.

He flew all the way from Wisconsin to help them with their ordeal. Of course he was a man of reason which was why he visited in the first place. Not only to give them his emotional support, but because he also remembered Maddie had recently given birth...Daniel Fenton was the boy's name.

It was a pity the boy had become by default the Fenton's only child.

Also, he was secretly harboring the desire to watch Jack spiral into a depression. A depression so deep that the idiot would find no consolation in words until he finally succumbed to his thoughts urging him to end everything.

This October evening he shared with Maddie and Jack were all his pleasure.

* * *

Inside Ghost Writer's bedroom

"What is it," Ghost Writer mumbled. "what do little girls like to read?" he gathered up a collection of books that sounded like good candidates. J.K. Rowling, J.R.R Tolkien, Terry Pratchett, Douglas Adams, Ernest Hemingway, and Mark Twain were to name a few.

Despite Jasmine wasn't conscious he wanted to entertain himself and his guest whether or not she appreciated literature. At least it would pass the time before he fell asleep next to his own bed the child occupied. It's not like he wasn't used to sleeping on the floor as long as he had his books for company it would be no problem.

He decided he'd fancy a bit of Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland to help ease him into a restful night's sleep. Hovering next to Jasmine he opened the book to the first page, he opened his mouth ready to say the first word then closed it.

He couldn't believe he was actually reading to someone just because they were in a comatose state. It was another ghost, a once living breathing child, why Clockwork assigned her a family was ridiculous.

Why he chose him of all people was ludicrous.

Children come into the realm of the dead everyday and not one of them Clockwork has ever made another resident ghost adopt them. What was so special about this burden that he was tasked with over seeing her care?

None of this was making any sense and he didn't want to make sense of it. He was a nobody and he knew it, his name Ghost Writer was already established the day he died. Since his library appeared out of the blue it was only deemed appropriate. Yes, he a ghost and he wrote novels, novellas, pastiches, short stories, and poetry. But for once could someone inside this perpetual Hell called the Ghost Zone could someone not be called by their previous occupations or hobby?

He was just Ghost Writer, a wannabe author now whose works will never be published. No one living or dead would ever have the privilege of reading his works. Yet...Ghost Writer gave up thinking his thoughts were beginning to depress himself.

"How about a story, Jasmine," Ghost Writer asked, he wasn't expecting a response the silence made it sound more like a rhetorical question. "it's titled Alice in Wonderland, it's a story I grew up reading when I was your age."

Jasmine's eyes were still closed, she wasn't evening shivering anymore, Clockwork should know better than to give ghosts sick children.

Ghost Writer's shoulders slackened. "how am I supposed to know if she's getting better or worse?" he groused. "Clockwork I know you have to be listening so at least tell me when I'm about to do something wrong." he inhaled a shaky breath. "I know you told me that stabilization will run its course, but what if something happens that's beyond my control?"

Of course he was frightened and the help or answer he expected was never given to him. He surmised he'd have to work out this problem himself until Clockwork dispenses more information. In the meantime he forced himself to actually read the book he was holding out loud. He wanted to get lost inside the pages if only to forget Jasmine wasn't all there.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Fenton household

3.A.M.

Since visiting Jazz's body at the funeral home and paying his last respects he was plagued by nightmares. Jack received disturbing visions of his daughter in the after life where she was only a living corpse. Those same blue eyes that lost all of their light the moment death had claimed her. These same eyes that were smoldering with hatred; he sensed she held nothing but contempt for the living.

She wasn't Jasmine anymore, she was a child in body, but her personality, her attitude towards him was violent. She was destructive, she was hell bent on torturing him every moment she was able to meet him in his dreams. Her powers were supernatural and fierce like the ghosts he's encountered in the past and her only obsession was murder.

Something Jack experienced first hand and every night he woke up blind, eyes open, but still dreaming. He was always thrashing his arms around screaming, begging and pleading for Jasmine to spare him his life in loud anguished sobs. Sobs that slowly turned into whimpers as Maddie wrangled her husband until he calmed down. She was forced to pin Jack to the bed as she forced him to wake up and to realize he was only dreaming again. That it was only a dream and that he was in no danger, no one was going to harm him, he was safe.

This was a nightly ritual Jack decided to put an end quickly when he realized Maddie wasn't receiving a full eight hours of sleep. He couldn't bother his wife, they had a son to take care of and he needed both of his parents to watch over him. So he decided to sleep in the living room and with Vlad offering his company at least he'd have a companion to pass the time with. Only Vlad was sleeping soundly in the guest bedroom upstairs while he was sitting on the couch watching late night television with his son Daniel.

This time alone left him contemplating.

These nightmares left him with the fear of encountering his daughter within their portal. A portal that himself, his wife, and Vlad been trying to open to the world of the dead since college. He just wasn't so sure about continuing the project anymore he felt so conflicted with this decision. Even though Maddie had finished drawing up the schematics and the design was flawless...he just didn't feel like participating in building the Fenton Portal.

He wasn't so sure about anything, not even fudge and he loved fudge and he didn't feel like eating any fudge tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Ghost Writer's Bedroom

The morning

No matter how much time passed in the Ghost Zone Ghost Writer honestly decided to stop keeping a watch. He was dead, he didn't need to track it, yet the Ghost Zone was particular to keeping track of festivals, activities, and holidays from their own hometown Amity Park. He wasn't sure how long it's been since he's seen an actual Christmas celebration like the ones from his previous life. All he knew that there was one way out of the Ghost Zone and that was through a man name Vlad Masters.

He was blessed with a unique ability to change between his ghost form and his human form which where the name halfa was derived. Honestly he wasn't interested in striking up a deal with this man in exchange to see an actual sunset. He had his quantum keyboard it was the same thing; at least he could control his enviornment not like the chaotic mess the world was made up of.

"Uh, where am I," a voice asked in a frightened tone. "mommy, daddy what is this place?"

"Go back to sleep," Ghost Writer said, absent minded. "don't worry, just go back to sleep..." he wasn't going to lose sleep over a screaming child.

"Where happened, why am I here, MOMMY, DADDY, MOMMY, DADDY! I was just sleeping I was only sleeping, I only closed my eyes for a moment, I was just tired!"

Ghost Writer stand corrected, he bolted off the hard wood floor to tend to the hysterical child.

"Jasmine, Jasmine," Ghost Writer frantically repeated. "Jasmine you have to calm down!"

"I was only sleeping, this is only some dream, right" Jazz asked, sitting up she stared at the stranger. "this is just something I'm making up in my head, right," she sniffed. "I'm not really here?" her teal blue eyes watered.

Ghost Writer decided to break the news as only an adult could say to a child. "who ever your parents happened to be..." he cleared his throat then continued. "whatever family you left back at the Hospital... I'm afraid you'll never be able to see them again."

Jazz whimpered, her lips thinning into a frown.

Not to say he lacked sympathy, but he wasn't about to sugar coat any details either and she was going to accept these facts.

"You've died, Jasmine," he said slowly. "there is no going back." only he knew this statement wasn't entirely true.

The little girl laid back down to curl herself into a tight small ball. She brought the white bed sheets up around her head forming a cloak. Ghost Writer watched as she buried her face in the pillow to scream. He quickly exited the bedroom to leave her alone with her thoughts and feelings, it was best to deal with her emotions this way.

Jasmine didn't need him right now, no, he wasn't going to approach her again.

Ghost Writer pressed a hand to the door and said softly. "take your time, you have all the time in the world now," he was sincere. "I won't stop you." just as long as she was able to accept she crossed over.

"Take all the time you need."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Imperial March plays.**

Ch.5

Fenton household

9 A.M.

Maddie wasn't used to sleeping without Jack beside her. When she woke up she found she had been crying in her sleep, her pillow was wet with tears. From the next room over she overheard Danny bawling, he needed feeding again.

"I'm coming, Danny," she yelled, but when she made it to her son's roomVlad had beaten her to him first.

Vlad was bent over Daniel's crib speaking in a hushed tone, she wasn't sure what he was telling him.

Maddie blinked a few times clearing her blurry vision. "how-how did-" she stuttered. "I didn't hear you wake up or even a door swing open."

Vlad hefted Daniel out of the crib cradling the babe in his arms. "I wouldn't think it's important how I managed to slip under the radar," he gently suggested. "I do have reason to believe we should be watching Jack closely." as much as he hated to be the one to admit it.

"Tha-that's right," Maddie agreed, she placed a hand to her chest. "Jack hasn't been himself lately," she whispered. "he seems to think Jazz holds a grudge against him, she loved him, he knew that before she died, why would she ever hate him?"

Vlad could name a few reasons off the top of his head, but refrained from mentioning them.

"Let's go check on him," he said following Maddie out the door they decided to investigate what Jack's been up to since last night. He wasn't in the living room and Maddie didn't bother checking the basement, he avoided it.

When she found Vlad sitting at the kitchen table he was reading a crumpled piece of lined notebook paper.

_Sorry, Mads_

_Went to take a walk to clear my head_

_I'll be back soon_

_I might be back before breakfast_

_Or maybe before dinner_

_Just don't wait up for me._

The note stunned Maddie into silence, she dropped into a chair, her eyes was fixated on a point in the distance.

"I'll go find, Jack," Vlad offered, handing Daniel to his mother.

As Maddie fought against the flourish of emotion, the hot stinging tears that were pricking her eyes, she realized she was losing her calm cool composure. She ignored Vlad who rushed out the door to retrieve her husband as tears strolled down her cheeks.

Vlad doubted Jack would subject himself to an attempted suicide so soon, one could only hope.

...

Ghost Writer's library

"It is I Technus-"

"Must you speak in the third person," Ghost Writer yelled, he whipped his glasses off rubbing his sore eyes.

He was hunched over a desk trying to concentrate on the science fiction anthology he was reading, but his thoughts were already preoccupied. It was pretty much useless now that his original distraction had come to bother him.

"You seem more agitated than usual," Technus said, peering over his shoulder. "ah, Isaac Asimov, good choice." his interest was genuine.

Ghost Writer growled. "will you please leave?"

"Why so," Technus chuckled.

"I'm a little busy right now," Ghost Writer confessed, his hands clenched into fists, he was hesitating to punch him.

"I don't think losing sleep over a book is worth it," Technus said, rubbing his chin.

"No," Ghost Writer recorrected. "something else." he hissed.

"What else would trouble you," Technus said examining the book he was reading. "I understand the pursuit of knowledge is valuable, but-"

Ghost Writer interrupted him mid-sentence. "it's about a child." he informed. "I've been taking care of a child since last night."

"A child," Technus sputtered.

"Yes, a child," Ghost Writer mocked using his worst Russian accent. "now leave me alone." he said, slamming his book shut.

"Are you related," he asked.

"No, she isn't mine," Ghost Writer said, rolling his eyes. "she's just a child whom I happened to take in." he was fighting the urge to turn intangible.

"But-"

"Technus don't look at me that way," Ghost Writer warned. "you should know better than to keep barging into my library and expect me to tell you my business." he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Маленькая девочка," Technus said, in his mother tongue Ghost Writer was confused.

"Pardon," Ghost Writer said.

"Turn around," Technus screamed in English.

There standing next to a bookcase was Jasmine staring at the strangers with interest.

She spoke in a hoarse voice addressing their presence. "hello."


End file.
